videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of The Underminer (WoH Reboot)
"In 2019... The Beginning is Told at the End!" - Tagline '''Rise of The Underminer (2019) '''is a new Installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and a Reboot of the 2005 video game, Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer, taking place within the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity as a technical sequel to War Of Heroes: Multiverse's Edge through the dozens of different Timelines seen from the War Against the Villain Armada and several other events such as The War of The Multiverse. The game begins where the Original did, picking up at the end of The Incredibles (Crossover Reboot) to show the Hero Faction facing a new Villain threat known as the Underminer, who in this version of events is a Mutant able to control Geokinetic Vibrations in the Earth and has built a Robot Army known as SubTerra, which threatens the whole World with destruction! After the initial Battle ends with Underminer's retreat Underground and the decimation of his First Strike Wave, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr is contacted by a young girl named Clementine Everett (War of Heroes), who reveals that she is in fact from another Dimension, a "Present Day out of sync" where two warring Factions known as The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada are destroying Dimensions in a cataclysmic and destructive Conflict. With Clementine's arrival in their Dimension, the Incredibles realize that Underminer and his gigantic SubTerra Army are instigating the Battle of Metroville as a prelude to the War Against the Villain Armada, but also that Underminer plans to begin the Multiverse War early with two Superweapons buried deep Underground and built by SubTerra: The Magnomizer (called 'Magno-Sky' in this Reboot) a Tower which will crack Earth's Surface and use a Superlaser to blast it into the air and create an Artificial Underground, and the Corrupterator (called 'Core-Corrupt') which will power the SubTerra Armies to produce even deadlier Robots! Venturing to the Underground in order to stop Underminer and SubTerra, the Incredibles and Clementine push through the Robots and discover a new Enemy: A young, 12-year-old boy named Edward Parr, who like Dash is capable of Super-Speed and reveals that he is part of The Villain Armada! Cast * Huck Milner as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Edward Parr * John Ratzenberger as Underminer * Rob Paulson as The Crustodian * Hayden Byerly as The Great Creator Plot Prologue: Discovery and Battle The game opens with a black screen, with various noises such as voices, Helicopter Rotors, Planes and Phone Calls outgoing and being heard as a Text comes on the screen, saying "Coalition Historical Files - #2905060: The War Against the Villain Armada" as the sound of an unidentifiable person typing on a Keyboard is heard and another Text appears: "In March 2014, a cataclysmic event shook the foundations of Mankind forever. An unknown Militaristic Spacefleet known as The Villain Armada attacked the Inner Realities of The Multiverse in an event known as the Great Invasion of Earth-135. The Military of the Armada destroyed dozens of Dimensions after laying siege to Earth-135 and crippling the United Dimensions Coalition, however in December 2013 a further Reality from the Inner Core was invaded to act as a 'Listening Post' Dimension; this Dimension was destroyed after 2 months into February 2014, after cataclysmic and destructive fighting between the Forces of The Hero Coalition and mysterious Armada." as the Text is revealed to be a Computer File showing Texts and images of The War of The Multiverse such as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Clementine Everett in a Coalition Base next to a Helicopter (with the two standing together for a Picture) as the Computer shows another File which says 'Invasion of Earth-616, 12-12-2013' as a Young Man in a Blue Trench Coat with yellow Cufflinks and a sheathed Katana on the belt is seen smoking a Cigarette in front of a Computer which shows the Invasion of Earth-616 in 2013 (as the Armada 'made a stop' on Earth-616 as a blind side to the Hero Coalition, to invade the Core Dimensions after the events of Incredibles: Multiverse Origins), and then the Boy says "If you are going to kill me, I recommend you do it swiftly." without looking behind him as another man, one clad in faded brown clothing and having Rock-like arms and the same Stalagmites all over his chest, walks out of the shadows of the Room wearing a Cloak as he tells the Boy "So... You're looking into the History of the Hero Knight Breeding Program? I thought you would already know the History." as he starts walking forward slowly and says "A young Hero Knight named Clementine, forged by the fires of the Armada-Coalition War, her dead comrades and destroyed Reality... Goes back to her home alongside her Squadron in 2015, surviving an Undead-infested Wasteland for 2 years until 2017... Where she becomes pregnant and bears twin sons and a girl. Who was the other Hero Knight who impregnated her that one night in an Abandoned Military Outpost? Wasn't it... James Fairbanks?" but before the Stalagmite-riddled man can say any more, the Mysterious Boy takes out a Katana and says "What..? Are you here to kill me or just talk?" as the Unknown Man sighs and says "People inherently fear evil. However, occasionally a person may become... Seduced by evil. It's the natural state of Mankind, isn't it? Their weak Species, the Wars they start over Politics and Resources; their shallow attempts at giving their people true Freedom, when really they are ruled by Governments and arbitrary Laws since the day they are born... Does this speech sound familiar?" as he traces his Stalagmite palm along the Katana Blade, the rocks cracking in a cut and falling to the Floor of the Computer Room as the Mysterious Boy sheathes his Katana and asks "What are you getting at?" and the Unknown Man tells him "Share with me... The Story of Clementine Everett!" as the Boy then walks away, the Man following him out of the Computer Room as his hand heals from the cut. The game then shows the two in front of a huge Underground Tower (so deep Underground that ice has frozen over the entire area) which looks extremely damaged and trapped by huge walls of Ice as the Stalagmite Man says "The Activation Method is as I described before, so turning the Magnomizer on should be a simple matter for you. I will take SubTerra and go to their City above ground... I believe that today is the day you begin the War in another Dimension?" as he chuckles lightly and then warns "You should dispose of any SubTerra quickly. These Robots are... Defective, since the last time I set foot in the Magnomizer!" as he walks away and leaves the Mysterious Boy there, with several SubTerra Robots then jumping out of the huge Tower with extensive damage and rust in their Weapons (which include a miniature Underminer Drill and Laser Cannon on their arms).